Return
by BelleBailey
Summary: Lila comes back to Reid but will she stay or will they be forced to stay apart. ReidLila. Mild swearing. One word.


Return

I don't own Criminal minds

Reid was sitting in his office. The team had just finished another case. Gideon told him to go home but he decided while the case was still fresh in his head, he would finish the report. It was 2:00 in the morning. Garcia, Elle, and he were the only ones in the building. An hour after that, Reid finished his report and headed home. Garcia and Elle were already gone. When he got home he noticed the kitchen was light on. He got out of his car and pulled his gun out.

He carefully walked into his house. The door was unlocked. He walked through the living room. He peeked into the kitchen. No one there. Then he heard footsteps slowly walking down the stairs. He raised his gun.

"FBI!"

The footsteps stopped. Reid walked closer. From the person's shadow, he saw her hands rise up.

"Who are you?"

"Lila," she said quietly.

Reid dropped his gun. Luckily it didn't go off.

"Spencer."

"Lila, what are you doing here?"

"I called you at work but you were gone. Morgan said he would tell you that I was here."

Lila walked down from the stairs and stood a foot away from Spencer.

"Aren't you happy to see me," she said quietly.

"Of course. Just surprised. Morgan didn't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I waited here, your neighbor saw me and said there was an extra key under the welcome mat. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." Reid said smiling. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. He deepened the kiss. The silence was broken by Reid's phone.

"I'm not answering it."

"You'd better," she said pulling away. "It might be your boss."

Reid picked up his phone.

"Hello," he said angrily.

"Hey, Hollywood. Your girlfriend's at your house."

"I'm already home, Morgan."

"I know. Behave."

Reid growled. He turned his attention back to Lila. She was fast asleep on the couch. Reid didn't want to wake her. He put a blanket on her and slept in the chair.

In the morning, Reid felt something brush against his cheek. He reached for his gun. Then realized it was still on the floor. He looked up.

"Morning, Spencer."

She brought her lips to his. He pulled her into a hug and once again deepened the kiss. Lila went straight to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I found eggs and bacon. I'm gonna cook you lunch."

"Lunch?"

"It's noon."

"You don't have to, Lila."

"I like cooking."

Reid nodded. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen. Lila knew he was watching.

"Yes?"

"Need help?"

"No," she smiled.

"You're not going to poison it, are you?"

"No. I want to see how you like my cooking."

"OK. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Please."

Reid sniffed the air.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

Later when Reid was finish with his shower, he went into the kitchen. He mouth started watering.

"That looks good."

Lila looked up. Spencer sat down with her and began to eat.

"This is good."

"Thank you."

Reid put his silverware down. He looked a little nervous.

"Lila," she looked up. She knew he was serious and stopped eating.

"I'm happy to see you, don't get me wrong. But why are you here?"

"It's been three months. I've only heard from you once. I thought you moved on."

"I haven't. I still love you, Lila."

"I love you, too."

Right away, Lila looked down.

"What are we going to do? You live here and I live in California."

"I'll move."

"I can't ask you to"  
"You're not."

"I was hoping to find a place here. I'm sick of the Hollywood life."

Reid looked down. Lila got worried. When he spoke, it was quite.

"You could always live here."

"Your house?"

"Yeah."

"Spencer, please look at me. Do you really want me to live with you?"

Lila got her answer when he blushed.

"Yes."

"I'd love that."

"I don't want you to move in because I want you to."

Lila got up and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I want to be with you."

The next day, Reid headed to the office. Lila was going to have her things brought to Virginia. Around lunch, Lila entered the BAU office. Reid walked up to her, without the rest of the team noticing.

"Something wrong?"

"I brought you lunch."

"Thank you."

"Lila," they heard Elle.

"Hey, Elle," said Spencer who sounded annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

Lila looked at Reid and he nodded.

"I moved here."

"Where do you live now?"

Morgan was passing by.

"In Reid's house."

"Thanks, Morgan," said Reid angrily.

Lila went over to Reid's desk.

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Elle."

Reid walked over to his office. He was stopped by Gideon. Reid got nervous.

"Hey, Gideon."

"Is that the girl you protected when she was being stalked in that case in L.A.?"

"Yeah, look..."

"No, Reid. This time, don't mess it up with her."

Reid gave Gideon a puzzled look.

"Thanks."

Again, Reid walked over to his desk. Lila was gone. Reid ran all over the building. He found a note, but put it in his pocket. He continued his search. She was gone. He opened the note and read it. He sat down in the empty hall and sobbed. JJ was walking down the hall. Instead of going to Reid, she ran to Gideon's office. He hurried to the hallway. JJ went to get the others.

"Reid? Reid, pull yourself together."

"She's been kidnapped, Gideon!"

Reid stood up. Gideon actually had fear in his face.

"How do you know?"

"This."

Reid handed him the note.

Dr. Reid,  
If you're not at this address in two hours, she dies.

"You're not going."

"What?!"

"This person wants you dead."

"I don't care. I'm going."

Reid started running toward his desk to grab his gun. Morgan and Hotchner tackled him before he got there.

"Get off of me!"

"Reid, calm down," said Morgan.

Spencer stopped moving. Hotchner got up. Morgan stayed and talked to Reid.

"We heard what happened."

"Then let me go after him and find her."

"We're going to find her. But if you don't think first, you're going to get her and yourself killed."

Reid nodded. They both stood up. Reid didn't run.

"Conference room, now," said Gideon.

Everyone followed him everyone sat.

"What do we know?" asked Hotchner.

"JJ went to the lab and their going through the fingerprints we found on the note," said Elle.

"I just checked the jails in California. They said her stalkers still in jail," said Garcia.

"Reid?" asked Gideon.

Reid had his back turned to them and was starring out the window. It seemed like he was ignoring them.

"Reid," Gideon called again.

Reid continued to look outside. Elle got up and walked over to him.

"Reid?"

Elle tried to guide Reid out of the room. She lead him into Gideon's office. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"Reid?"

"I can't be with her."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I thought she was moving in with you."

"She was going too but now I'm not so sure. Her stuff's not here yet..."

"Reid!" JJ came running in.

"We found Lila."

Reid bolted up.

"Where is she?"

"Gideon says you should stay here..."

"To hell with what Gideon said."

Elle and JJ both backed away. Reid ran out of the room. He ran directly into Aaron and Morgan. Everyone hit the ground, hard. Elle, JJ, and Gideon ran out to help them.

Before anyone could stop him, Reid ran off. Aaron and Morgan tried to stop him, but failed. Reid went straight home. There was a note on his front door. He ripped it off. It had the address of where he could find Lila. This one had a different address on it. He went back into the car and drove. He knew the guy who kidnapped her left it for him to find. Reid hurried to the park. The gang was already there.

"Reid, what are you doing here," asked Elle.

"I went home and on the front door was the address where Lila is."

Gideon gave a quite sigh that no one heard.

"Did you find her?"

"Sorry, Reid. Not yet."

Reid walked away and searched the park. Everyone just let him go. They spent five hours searching the park; dawn was coming in one hour. Reid never gave up, even through the two hours were gone and he might have already killed her. Morgan told him that they would continue the search and he should go home and get some sleep. Reid ignored him. So Gideon tried.

"Spencer, go home and get some sleep."

"I have to find her. I'm not leaving here without her."

"Elle said that you thought the move a bad idea. And that you don't want to be with her..."

"I want to be with her. I just can't."

"It's too dangerous, right?"

"Gideon," he said in a warning voice.

"Gideon," Aaron came running. "We found her."

The three men ran over to the rest of the team.

"I told you I want Dr. Reid."

There was a man surrounded by agents with his arm around Lila's neck and a gun pointed at her head. Aaron and Morgan held Reid back.

"You're not going to get him," yelled Elle.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he doesn't want her to die."

He smiled. Reid's stomach turned into knots. Aaron and Morgan's grips became hard and stronger.

"Let her go!," Reid shouted.

Aaron covered his mouth.

"Shut up"  
"Lila," he said in a whisper.

Suddenly a gun shot went off, Lila fell to the ground. Reid ran up to her. She was bleeding from her shoulder. He put pressure on her shoulder. She started crying.

Later that night, Reid was sitting on the couch while he was waiting for Lila, who was upstairs changing. Reid was going to take her out to forget what happened earlier. Finally when she came down she was wearing her PJs.

"Lila, what's wrong?"

Reid got up and walked over to her.

"I wanted to stay here with you. I hope you're not mad."

"I'm just glad you still want to stay with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you would want to leave because of what happened today."

"I don't blame you."

"But he wanted me. Not you. If you were still in California, then you would have a bullet hole in your shoulder."

Lila moved closer to him. Reid had his head bent down. She took his arms and put them around her body. Reid looked up in surprise. She pulled him close to her.

"I love you."

The end ended 10/7/06

Please let me know what you think. I will love whatever reviews you send me. Thank you. 


End file.
